


When You Kiss Me

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, In Love, Love, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Smut, Teasing, Trinine, Tris G!P, mature - Freeform, trisnine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanine comes home soaked from the rain and Tris finds it rather sexy. Smut ensues, and of course there is some fluff along the way too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Kiss Me

 

Jeanine folded her umbrella and slid it into its holder by the front door. Her heels echoed against the hardwood as she untied her long black raincoat and hung it in the hall closet.

 

Tris crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the foyer wall as she watched Jeanine. “That's a good look on you.”

 

The blonde stepped out of the closet, her hair damp and her feet soaked. “What?”

 

“Wet.” Tris grinned and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

 

Jeanine laughed and shook her head. “You're so corny.”

 

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and pushed off the wall closing the space between them. “It's part of my charm.” She watched a smirk form on Jeanine’s lips and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

The Erudite leader took a deep breath and lifted her arms to rest on Tris’ shoulders. She held familiar brown eyes in her gaze and the taut muscles of her shoulders relaxed. “I missed you today.”

 

Thin lips widened to reveal white teeth as Tris grinned, “I missed you too.”  

 

Jeanine leaned close so their eyes met and she brushed her lips against Tris'. The action was full of love, abd spoke volumes of Jeanine's intentions. Tris shifted forward more, wanting more. Jeanine sucked on Tris''s probing tongue gently.

 

Tris watched Jeanine's eyes darken with desire and arousal swept through her. She pressed her fingers into Jeanine’s back, pulling their bodies flush together. Dark blue eyes fell closed and Jeanine released a heavy sigh against Tris’ lips. “I really need to get out of these clothes.”

 

“I think I can help with that,” Tris grinned and cupped Jeanine’s face in her hands, kissing her fervently. Jeanine’s arms wound tighter around Tris’ neck and she raised up on her tiptoes, pushing their bodies together even more.

 

Tris’ muscles twinged with life and easily counterbalanced Jeanine’s movements. She deepened their kiss and felt the evidence of her arousal brushing against the curvature of Jeanine’s thigh. Long thin fingers wound into her hair and Jeanine gave a strong tug. Tris winced a little, breaking the kiss and leaning back.

 

“Take me to bed Tris.”

 

Tris’ entire body vibrated with Jeanine’s request. She nodded and placed a quick kiss to Jeanine’s forehead. Small water droplets littered the hardwood floor from Jeanine’s soaked heels.

 

Plump lips attacked thin as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom. Jeanine pinned Tris to the wall and crashed their lips together. She ensnared Tris’ lower lip and tugged on it sending a maddening wave of heat through Tris’ body.

 

Tris fought against it for a moment before raw need surged through her blood and she hoisted Jeanine up from the floor. She spun them around and slammed the blonde against the wall, kissing her hard and digging her fingers into smooth thighs.

 

The air left Jeanine’s lungs as she panted into the kiss. Her sex pulsed with anticipation at Tris’ aggression and she let out a throaty moan. “I want you,” she whispered pushing her hips into Tris.

 

Tris growled and sunk her teeth into Jeanine’s neck causing the older woman to scream. She drug her tongue up and down the porcelain skin and sucked at Jeanine’s needy pulse point.

 

The older woman shivered at the ministrations and her head slammed back against the wall. “Tris.”

 

The brunette’s heart raced at the sound of her name and she felt her arousal growing uncomfortably large in her pants. She wrapped her hands under Jeanine’s ass and stepped away from the wall letting the blonde down when they reached the edge of the bed.

 

When Jeanine’s feet touched the floor she kissed Tris again and hooked her fingers in the younger woman’s shirt, pulling over her head. Her eyes met familiar tanned skin and she ran the back of her fingers over tight abs.

 

Tris shivered under the ministrations, her eyes never leaving Jeanine’s as the older woman memorized her skin again.

 

Delicate fingers slid up her sides and over the smooth material of her sports bra. Jeanine palmed Tris’ pert breasts and squeezed them tightly.

 

Tris’ heavy eyelids fell closed and her knees felt weak. She clung to Jeanine’s shoulder blades until the blonde decided to show her mercy. When her eyes opened she kissed Jeanine fiercely and quickly found the zipper of her dress. She pulled the zipper down and pulled the material from her shoulders. The air in her lungs froze as she was greeted by smooth ivory skin. Her eyes traced the curvature of collar bones, the soft slope of strong shoulders, and the curvature of skin disappearing under black lace.

 

Jeanine blushed under Tris’ gaze and slipped her arms free of the dress.

  
Tris fell to her knees and pulled the dress to the floor at Jeanine’s feet. The blonde stepped out of her stilettos and Tris ran her hands up the backside of bare thighs.

Jeanine moaned when she looked down to see Tris on her knees, her lips resting against the fabric of her thong and her eyes dark with lust.

 

Tris broke their gaze and squeezed Jeanine’s ass tightly. She opened her mouth and ran her teeth over Jeanine’s mound.

 

Jeanine’s body lurched forward and she threaded her fingers through Tris’ hair.

 

Tris repeated the process, nipping at the sensitive flesh. She slid one hand around and slipped her fingers through Jeanine’s arousal.

 

“OH!” Jeanine’s hand shot out to hold onto the side of the bed.

 

Tris curled her fingers back and forth between Jeanine’s clit and the source of her arousal.

 

Jeanine’s grip on Tris’ hair tightened painfully and Tris sunk her teeth into Jeanine’s mound.

 

Jeanine’s screamed as her hips jerked forward and her eyes rolled back.

 

Tris’ cock throbbed in anticipation. She lifted Jeanine’s leg over her shoulder and slipped a finger inside.  

 

“Tris please,” the older woman begged.

 

Tris looked up to see Jeanine’s cheeks were flushed and she had trapped her lower lip between her teeth, swallowing back her moans.

 

She pushed her finger deep inside and rubbed it against Jeanine’s most sensitive place. The older woman released a loud moan and Tris grinned against the black lace. She sped up her pace and Jeanine’s hips rocked in tandem with her strokes. She pressed her thumb to Jeanine’s clit and entered her with a second finger, moving faster and faster.

 

Jeanine rode Tris’ fingers and clung to the duvet on the bed as her body bolted into an orgasm.

 

Tris placed gentle kisses to the sensitive skin as she pulled her wet fingers from Jeanine. She slid Jeanine’s leg from her shoulder and quickly stood to kiss the trembling woman in her arms.

 

Dazed and sated, Jeanine kissed Tris lazily and let herself be picked up bridal style and deposited on the bed.

 

Tris smiled at Jeanine’s half-awake state and climbed into bed next to her.

 

Blue eyes opened at the shift of weight in the bed and she turned to see Tris smiling like the cheshire cat. Her eyes wandered down Tris’ body to see the tent formed in her pants. A smile spread over her lips and she looked back up to meet Tris’ gaze. “Give me thirty seconds and we will take care of that.”

 

Tris laughed and scooted closer, “Take all the time you need.” She rested her head on Jeanine’s shoulder and draped her arm over Jeanine’s chest. She wrote her name over Jeanine’s heart with her fingertips and snuggled in even closer.

 

Jeanine took a moment to come down from her high before she pulled Tris on top of her. “Come here.” The brunette sat up in Jeanine’s lap and pulled her bra off over her head while Jeanine undid her pants.

 

Their fingers intertwined and Tris’ head fell to the side as Jeanine looked up at her with a smile. “What?”

 

“You’re perfect.”

 

Tris snorted a laugh and shook her head. “No I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

The brunette rolled her eyes and intertwined their fingers pinning Jeanine’s hands by her head. She lowered herself so their breasts barely brushed together. Their eyes meet for a second before Tris met Jeanine’s lips in a kiss. “You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re in love with me.”

 

Blue eyes locked to brown in challenge. “...Maybe.”

 

“Mm,” Tris rubbed their noses together as the nodded. “I think so.”

 

Jeanine chuckled quietly and shook her head, “Always so cocky.”

 

Tris rocked her hips forward causing her erection to brush against Jeanine’s stomach. “Just for you.”

 

Jeanine let out a sultry moan and her head pressed back into the pillow. “Take off your pants.”

 

Tris smiled and quickly got off the bed, sliding her pants to the floor, allowing her erection to spring free. She climbed back onto the bed, blushing under Jeanine’s heavy-lidded gaze.

 

Jeanine traced the lines of Tris’ abs before her fingers dipped lower, gently caressing Tris’ hard cock. The brunette inhaled sharply over her and she wrapped her fingers around the shaft, appreciating it’s girth and stroking it gently.

“Jeanine,” Tris lowered her lips to meet Jeanine’s in a passionate kiss. She moaned into the older woman’s mouth as her cock grew rigid in Jeanine’s hand. She lowered her head to Jeanine’s full breasts and sucked hungrily on pink nipples before taking it between her teeth and repeating the process on the other side.

 

“Oh Tris!” Jeanine’s back arched from the bed in pleasure. She pulled Tris into a hard kiss and wrapped her fingers around Tris’ cock again. “Please.”

 

Tris’ body vibrated with arousal and she kissed Jeanine again then ran the tip through Jeanine’s arousal. She coated her cock in Jeanine’s essence then positioned the tip at Jeanine’s entrance. She meet Jeanine’s darkened gaze, “Will you?”

 

Jeanine nodded her head and reached down with her hand, guiding Tris inside. Tris shuddered when she felt the the thick head of her cock push inside Jeanine’s velvety walls. Soft fingers coaxed her in slowly and she watched as Jeanine moaned with every inch. When she was completely in, she kissed Jeanine breathlessly and let herself disappear into dark eyes.

 

Jeanine’s body expanded and clenched around Tris’ large member and she took a deep breath before pulling Tris into another searing kiss.

 

Feeling Jeanine relax in her arms, Tris pulled out slowly, careful to make sure Jeanine was ready. When the older woman opened her eyes again, Tris knew she was.

 

Tris’ cock throbbed with the need to fuck Jeanine thoroughly, deeply, roughly. She thrust back inside and groaned deeply as she felt Jeanine’s walls tighten around her. She lowered herself so they were cheek to cheek and buried herself inside Jeanine.

 

Jeanine lifted her legs and wrapped them around Tris, giving her better access.

 

Tris pulled out and slammed roughly home, her balls smacking against Jeanine’s ass.

 

“Oh!” Jeanine’s head fell back onto the bed and her eyes fell closed as she sucked in a sharp breath.

 

Tris growled as her arousal burned through her and she buried her toes in the mattress, pushing herself in completely.

 

Jeanine clenched her teeth at the overwhelming feeling of being completely filled.

 

Tris lifted her head and kissed Jeanine again. It was messy and rough, but passionate and meaningful. Teeth scraping, fingers clawing, needy, desperate. When their kiss broke Jeanine grabbed Tris’ ass and pulled her in tight. “Fuck me Tris.”

 

The words were like lightening to Tris’ system. She slid her arms under Jeanine, hooked her fingers over her shoulders and slammed her cock in over and over. Short, short, deep, deep. Harder. Faster.

 

“Oh Tris,” Jeanine moaned, her pussy clamping down on Tris’ cock, pulling her in. She arched her back in pleasure, meeting Tris’ relentless pace.

 

“I want you to come with me J,” Tris panted into Jeanine’s ear.

 

Jeanine dug her nails into Tris’ back as her walls tightened around Tris. “I’m gonna come Tris!”

 

Tris’ cock flared violently as she sped up her pace and felt herself approaching climax. “Jeanine,” she screamed as she exploded inside her lover.

 

“Oh-” Jeanine’s voice broke as she stilled entirely. Her pussy clamped down around Tris’ shaft pulsing around it tightly.  

 

Tris lifted her head and kissed Jeanine as the blonde trembled beneath her. She rocked gently, helping Jeanine ride out her orgasm as she slowly removed herself.

 

Jeanine panted and let out quiet moans as her orgasm reverberated through her veins sending tingling sensations from her head to her toes and back again.

 

They shared a lazy, yet sweet, kiss, and Tris laid down on top of Jeanine, resting her head on the blonde’s chest to listen to her heartbeat.

 

Jeanine ran her fingers through Tris’ dark locks and closed her eyes, completely relaxed.

 

A few minutes passed before Tris lifted her head from Jeanine’s chest. “I can see us growing old together.”

 

Blue eyes slowly opened, “Hm?”

 

Tris used her fingertip to write her name over Jeanine’s heart again. “I can see you with me when I’m older… Years from now, I can see us together.”

 

A slow smile crossed Jeanine’s lips as she envisioned herself and Tris together on a beach somewhere far away in the distant future.

 

“When I’m with you.. The world just goes away…” Tris chewed on her lower lip and propped her head up with her elbow. She looked at the picture of her and Jeanine on the nightstand, “I want that,” Her gaze traveled back to the woman beneath her, “I want this, I want us, I want you… Forever.”

 

Jeanine drew in a shaky breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

Tris found Jeanine’s hand with her own and laced their fingers together. “When people ask me who I am,” She brought Jeanine’s fingers to her lips, “I want to say that I’m yours.” She pressed her lips to Jeanine’s fingers and looked up at the blonde from under her dark lashes, “And you’re mine.”

 

“Tris,” Jeanine swallowed hard. “Are you, proposing?”

 

A slow smile stretched across Tris’ lips, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

Jeanine’s eyebrows arched and a smile formed on her lips as she tried not to giggle.

 

“So,” Tris cleared her throat and lifted her chin. “Jeanine Matthews,” Tris kissed Jeanine’s fingers again before pulling them to her chest, right over her heart, “Will you marry me?”

 

A smile burst across Jeanine’s face as her heart exploded with love, “Yes.”

 

“Yes,” Tris asked breathlessly, needing to hear Jeanine say it again.

 

“Yes!”

 

Tris squealed with excitement and kicked her legs with excitement. She squeezed Jeanine’s hand tightly and kissed it again.

 

Jeanine laughed, “Goofball.” She lifted her head from the pillow and pulled Tris into a searing, promising, kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one - especially the end!!! Ah! :) *claps excitedly* Lol :) Please forgive me for any errors, I'm still trying to learn how to write scenes like this! 
> 
> The title and end scene was inspired by When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and reviews, they are like little hugs to my heart!
> 
> \- TrinineWriter :)


End file.
